


#38

by harringtonsgrande



Series: prompt fic harringrove challenge [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ....pure smut, M/M, Smut, literally I’m sorry we’re all children of jesus, prompt fic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harringtonsgrande/pseuds/harringtonsgrande
Summary: Requested from the Prompt Fic Challenge with #38 which is “you’ve been thinking about this for a while, haven’t you?”Steve and Billy get into some shenanigans at the school library.





	#38

**Author's Note:**

> hello im sorry if this isn’t your cup of tea cause she’s dirty but you can request a number at my Twitter! :D
> 
> Twitter: kegkingsteve  
> Or ask me anonymously on curious cat!  
> https://curiouscat.me/arianasdacre

—

 

Steve was rummaging around the shelves of the Hawkins High School library in the late afternoon. He stood on a step stool searching for another volume of one of Stephen King’s classics while other kids were spread out along the facility. Some kids laying around in sofas and bean chairs reading or some sipping coffee and typing on their laptops at desks and tables. It was relatively quiet but the place was also huge so some kids couldn’t be heard well with their private conversations in isolated areas. 

Steve finally found the novel he was looking for and grinned to himself before feeling a pair of strong hands startle Steve at his waist along with a, “HEY.”

Causing Steve to jump so quick and yell so loud he almost fell off the step stool but luckily, Billy Hargrove was there to steady him and laugh at his successful attempt at scaring Steve. “Quiet down, pretty boy. we’re in a library.”

“No, I’m in the library and you’re distracting and annoying my ass.”

“Bet there’s other things I could do to your–“

“Seriously, Hargrove. We hook up twice and you think that means we can do it any and everywhere?”

Billy ignores his words as Steve comes down the stool and sees the novel in his hand. Steve purposely turns his back to him as he sets the book on an empty shelf and skims through the pages, checking for any rips and such so he can report it before checking it out and getting charged for damage. He’s learned his lesson from prior experience.

Steve purses his lip and reads a view words briefly before Billy is laying his chin on Steve’s shoulder and looking over the pages with him. “what’re you reading?”

“Pet Semetary, ever read it?”

Something Steve and Billy surprisingly shared in common was that they both loved to read. Steve had issues getting into books at first but once he was in the hook of it, damn did he get invested. He’d end up finishing certain novels in two days because of how interested he’d get. Billy never rushed finishing a good book because he said you’ll miss the major key points or things between the lines and he’d rather take his time. This would infuriate Steve because he’d have to wait weeks for Billy to finish a good book or chapter so they could discuss it. 

“Don’t think so. You tryna’ read it to me, princess?”

Billy pressed his body behind Steve. Hips not pushing forward but resting firmly behind his bum and hands slowly sneaking from his hips to underneath his shirt, roaming along his hip bones and stomach as his eyes focused on the book in Steve’s hands.

Steve rolled his eyes at Billy’s touch and forced himself to not focus on it and instead, flipped for the first page of the first chapter, held the book a bit closer and cleared his throat before speaking softly, 

“Louis Creed, who had lost his father at three and who had never known a grandfather, never expected to find a father as he entered his middle age,”

Billy turned his head slowly, eyes still watching Steve’s fingers grip the book as he read and exhaled a warm wave of breath against Steve’s neck, making him shudder as he twitched his head a bit but kept a steady voice.

“Louis swallowed and said ‘what do you t-think–“ 

Steve’s voice slightly hitched and interrupted his words as Billy ran his hands upwards underneath Steve’s shirt. His fingers grazing over Steve’s nipples and playing with the bud, teasing and rubbing it between his fingers as his other hand had better ideas. It slid slow and soft against Steve’s chest and stomach and back down to his lower region to begin unbuckling Steve’s belt loop and unzipping his fly. 

Steve doesn’t say anything, he just takes a moment to swallow and keeps reading.

“It’s— ah, it’s beautiful. Rachel says.” Billy has Steve’s shirt riding up and bundled underneath his neck, exposing his body as he finishes sucking his own fingers and slathering his spit along Steve’s hard nipples, making him whimper. Steve always felt like that was his most sensitive area and Billy knew that.

Meanwhile, Billy’s other hand is pushing past Steve’s jeans and stroking Steve outside of his briefs. Steve’s already becoming hard and Billy’s barely touching him, he feels pathetic. But the minute he’s stroking him and squeezing at the tip. Steve is sucking in a breath and moaning out a soft noise, forcing his eyes open.

“Her eyes, brow... brown under d-darkish blond hair in the rear... rear view,” he swallowed and pushed his ass into Billy’s front, beginning to grind slowly and making sure Billy’s forming hard cock was between his cheeks, even bending down a slight to press him closer. “Rear view mirror— fuck, Billy.”

Steve’s tip was leaking past his white fabric and into Billy’s hand, a form of pre-come appearing and making Steve pant and look back at this boy with a wrecked look, “please—“

“Keep. Reading.”

Steve whimpers in frustration but swings his head back to the book he dreads picking up and setting it on the empty shelf to examine better; he let his hands rest at the edges of the shelf, gripping it. 

“While Louis held the baby on his shoulder, Rachel spoke in his ear,” Billy dropped his hands from Steve’s cock and nipple, leaving him bending over just a slight and making him feel ridiculous and slutty. He thought for a moment as he read aloud that Billy was about to give him blue balls before,

“They looked at the swelling on- OH, oh my, oh my god— Bills–“ 

Billy had gotten on his knees and pulled down Steve’s jeans and briefs. Exposing Harrington’s full and rounded cheeks that Billy spread and leaned forward, letting his tongue lick patterns along Steve’s throbbing and wet hole, Billy even pulled back to acknowledge this, “You’re already so wet for me princess.”

Steve gulps and hides his face in the shelf and continues to read, embarrassed and trying to avoid the shaking and urge to buck his knees, Billy’s stupid fucking mouth making him breathe heavy and whine out certain words, 

“Of course it– awh- was, was terribly, oh fuck.. impolite but somehow it was o-okay, I... I fuck.” Steve leans a hand behind him and loses his fingers in Billy’s dirty blonde curls, tugging him forward as he whines out. “You’re so fucking good at that, bills.”

Suddenly Steve feels a firm slap against his left cheek and he’s springing forward. Clearly meaning “get back to reading.” He huffs at this but suddenly feels Billy begin to inch kisses up Steve’s body. Starting at the curve of his ass and pushing his shirt up to kiss up his spine. Steve shivers and musters out a soft breathy moan as his ass begins to sting from the smack, looking at Billy with a soft tone following, 

“Please, Billy.”

“Please what, princess?”

He looks down at himself and back to his bum, clearly asking without words for Billy to fuck him but Billy is all about talk and shakes his head.

“You gotta tell me what you want, otherwise I don’t know a thing, babe.”

Steve hangs his head and groans in annoyance before leaning back to catch Billy’s lips in a hard kiss. It’s messy and deep and lingers on before Steve is pulling away to speak breathlessly against Billy’s lips with his swollen ones, “fuck me. please.”

Billy let’s his hand ghost to Steve’s front and pulls down his boxers completely, letting them fall to the floor so Steve’s cock can spring to his stomach and allow Billy to grasp it. He strokes the other boy again and Steve’s about to moan.

And it’s one of those moans that Steve gets when he’s on edge and usually begging underneath Billy to let him come since he’s getting close.

But Billy knows they’re still in the library and immediately covers Steve’s mouth with his free hand. 

“We’re in a library, Harrington. Save those for home.”

But Steve can’t help it, the minute Billy is touching him again and in perfect rhythm his eyes are rolling back and he’s grinding his ass into Billy’s hard cock, panting and wanting him inside.

Billy slowly moves his hand from Steve’s mouth and pulls down his own jeans and boxers. Letting himself become align and teasing Steve, taking hold of his own cock to run between Steve’s cheeks as he orders him to read again.

Steve is done for.

The letters become blurry and mixed matched and he’s struggling to form the correct sentences.

“The h-house seemed... in the... in the... Gage. his his, cat, fuck, fuck fuck–“

Billy slowly slides into Steve without preparation and Steve’s gripping the edge of the shelf for dear life, his knuckles white and body burning with warmth as he shuts his eyes tightly. Billy moving inch by inch to the point Steve bottoms out. Steve is bent over in the small aisle and he’s breathing loudly, eyes closed and taking all of the other boy.

“Big. So.. full. I’m, I’ll come—“

“Not yet. Haven’t even gotten to chapter 2.”

Steve hangs his head again and leans a hand back to spread his cheek so Billy can thrust in and out at a better angle and the minute he starts moving it’s all over.

Steve is hiding his face in his arm and fighting back the loud noises, the urge to fucking scream at how lovely Billy sounds grunting and groaning in Steve’s ear, how much he’s filling him up and how he’s thinking about Billy’s release coming undone inside of him.

He wants it all and he’s whimpering Billy’s name over and over into his own skin. 

Steve lifts his leg up to rest onto the shelf and it begins to rattle everytime Billy pushes forward, making Steve’s walls clench and cock throb, tip becoming pink and leaking pre-come down Billy’s fingers again. 

“I’m, I’m close. I’m really fucking close.”

“you’ve been thinking about this for a while, haven’t you, princess?”

“a-about you pounding me from behind?”  
Steve let’s out a breathy laugh and looks back at Billy with soft eyes, “maybe.”

Billy grins and presses a firm kiss against his lips before pushing harder thrusts forward. Steve can tell Billy’s close because his rhythm becomes stuttered and sporadic and his breathing is heavier.

Steve takes the opportunity to moan out in a pitched tone and tease his partner a little as he whispers,

“You close, baby? About to come with your big cock stretching my tight hole? make me know who’s the new king around here–“

Billy slams forward into Steve and it knocks out a loud noise that could definitely get them caught, as if the shaking shelf wasn’t enough. 

“Watch yourself, princess.”

The forgotten Stephen King classic falls to the ground and Steve whimpers almost on cue.

“I’m gonna cum, bills. I’m— fuck, yes. don’t stop, /please/.”

Steve reached a hand around to sink his fingernails into Billy’s ass cheek as if to try and keep him inside while his other hand rides up his own shirt and starts playing with his nipple to send him over the edge.

“I’m cumming, fuck I’m cumming.”

Billy, without warning, begins to come himself and inside of Steve. His release dripping down the insides of Steve’s thighs as the taller boy shoots his load along Billy’s fingers and against his own stomach. Staining himself with streaks of white as his hips stutter and shake underneath Billy. 

“Such a messy slut, Harrington. Coming all over yourself like that.” 

Billy’s sweating and has his chin resting on Steve’s shoulder again, holding him steady cause he knows the boy is gonna be wobbly as a deer as he pulls out.

Steve’s breathing heavy and looking back at Billy with a blown out—wrecked out gaze. His hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as he mumbles, 

“Shut the fuck up, Hargrove.”

 

—


End file.
